


Puppy Parents

by HallowedNight



Series: Newmann One-Shots [5]
Category: Pacific Rim
Genre: Fluff, Hermann loves animals, M/M, Puppies, and Newt exploits that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2072763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallowedNight/pseuds/HallowedNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newton brings Hermann a little gift. Hermann tries to be annoyed but can't. </p>
<p>(Or: Newt brings home a puppy and fluffy cuteness ensues.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Parents

**Author's Note:**

> Another chunk of fluff from a prompt on Tumblr. 
> 
> (By the way, my Tumblr is newtsbabykaiju.tumblr.com if anyone wants to get these in advance. c: )

Newton was pretty sure he was in trouble.

Actually, scratch that. He _knew_ he was in trouble. Big trouble. Like, monumental trouble.

He was currently in a small, more-than-moderately sketchy cab on the way back to the Hong Kong Shatterdome with a little companion in tow.

Oh _man_ , he was in so much trouble.

Forcing himself not to regret his recent decisions, Newt pulled out his phone and dialed Hermann, bouncing his leg as much as he could in the cramped back of the taxi.

_“Dr. Hermann Gottlieb-_ ”

“It’s Newt, Hermie, geez, get caller ID would you?”

Newt could practically hear Hermann roll his eyes through the phone. “ _I’ve told you not to call me that_.”

The biologist ignored this, waving his hands excitedly as he spoke. “Say, how would you feel if I brought home a pet?”

“ _A_ pet?” Hermann responded incredulously. “ _Might I remind you that we don’t own this building_?”

“Well, Herc and Chuck have Max, so-”

“ _What kind of pet_?”

“A puppy,” Newt said, holding the phone against his shoulder as he wriggled out of the car and paid the driver before all but running into the Shatterdome with his recently-acquired cargo.

“ _A puppy. Has it entered your mind at all that we are trying to avoid the world’s certain destruction? We don’t have time for a puppy or any other pet at the moment_.”

Newt hung up on Hermann and stuck his phone in his pocket as he reached the lab and shouldered his way in. “Well,” he said loudly, causing Hermann, who was sitting in front of his holo-projector, to flinch violently, “I guess we’re just gonna have to make time then.”

Squirming in Newt’s free arm was a tiny, grey and white puppy, who he sat on the floor as soon as the door closed behind him. He plopped the bag of supplies on the nearest table and resisted the urge to laugh as the puppy half ran, half waddled up to Hermann and tried to hop onto his lap; the jump proved too high for the little thing, so Hermann plucked it off the ground and cradled it, glaring at Newt with an expression that should never be worn whilst holding an adorable puppy.

“I literally cannot _believe_ you,” Hermann hissed towards his colleague. “What breed is it?”

“She’s a Miniature Schnauzer,” Newt replied, kneeling beside Hermann to scratch the pup’s tiny head.

“We can’t have a puppy, Newton. What if she eats the bits of Kaiju you leave lying around? What if you drop something on her?” The mathematician scowled at the other man momentarily but couldn’t hold the expression while a little ball of adorable fluff bounced around his lap.

“Hey, when did this become all about me? Your stupid chalkboards could fall and kill all of us, but I never complain about that.”

“Yes, well,” Hermann said dismissively, setting the puppy back onto the floor. “I suppose you can’t take her back now.”

“Oh shut up, Hermann. You wanna keep her.” Newt flopped back onto the ground, giggling as the puppy crawled onto his chest and started licking his chin.

“Nonsense,” Hermann mutter as he turned back to his holo-projector. “What are we going to name her?”

“Well,” Newt began, adopting the tone of one who knew he was about to be argued with, “I wanna name her Trespasser.”

Hermann immediately rolled his eyes and turned his chair to face the recumbent biologist. “We’re _not_ naming our puppy after _any_ Kaiju.”

Newton grinned victoriously. “ _Our puppy_. We’re totally keeping her, and you totally love her, and we’re totally naming her Trespasser, _I don’t care what you say!”_ He ended his sentence by shouting over Hermann’s protests until the man fell silent with a huff.

While the mathematician continued to work, Newt scooped the newly-dubbed Trespasser into his arms and went to start pulling supplies out of the bag. Unfortunately, he was distracted by the puppy – who was distracted by a toy – after just a few minutes, and remained enraptured until Hermann spoke.

“We’ll call her Tress for short.”

“What?” Newt grunted as he glanced up at Hermann.

“Tress, as opposed to Trespasser.”

Newt nodded crookedly. “Yeah, I guess that is a bit more girly. And you’re a pretty girl, aren’t you? Yes you are!” The biologist switched into a high-pitched croon as he addressed the little dog. Hermann scoffed.

“Oh please don’t start talking like that whenever she’s around, she’ll be scarred for life.”

“Shut up, Hermann, she will not. And quit being so negative, kids follow their parents’ examples.”

Hermann froze with his mouth open, precisely at the same time that Newt went beet red and glanced his way.

“Not that…we’re like her parents or anything, that would- Like that’s totally weird, man, we’d be like _together_ or something, how _crazy_ is that-”

“Newton?”

“Yeah, man?”

“Just stop.”

**Author's Note:**

> Trespasser is likely to show up in other stuff as well, she's so cute. >w


End file.
